New Harper
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: A phone call that changed the life of Susan and Ben.


I do not own My Family BBC do. I do own Boudicca

This that's place after the eleventh season it is a bit AU because I have yet to see that season... so please no spoilers. Ben and Susan may be a bit OOC.

A new Harper.

It was a normal day in the Harper home; well as normal it could be in that house.

No-one knew that their world would turn upside down soon.

Susan had just sat down to read her book when the phone rang.

"Hello," she said when she picked the phone up.

"_Hello, is this Susan Harper?"_ the voice on the other said asked

"Yes, this is Susan Harper," Susan said "Who is this?"

"_I am Doctor James Thomas," _the voice said_ "I have some bad news. Your son has been in an accident."_

"Michael?" Susan cried not thinking it could be her oldest son Nick who she had not heard from in ages.

"_No, Nicholas Benjamin Harper is your son, right?" _the Doctor said _"Maybe it is better if you and your husband come down to the hospital."_

"Yes, we will be there as soon as we can," Susan said

And with that she ended the call and called Ben to tell him to meet her at the hospital as soon as he could and that Nick was hurt.

After that Susan quickly told Kenzo where she was going and that Uncle Michael would watch him, she called Michael who was at school, he promise to drive home and be there in ten.

Half an hour after the call Susan and Ben was at the hospital where Doctor Thomas met them.

"Hello, we talk on the phone," he said and shakes hand with Ben and Susan. "This way please."

The Doctor led them to a room but not a hospital room with patients.

"Sit down," the Doctor said and pointed to two chairs.

The Harper couple sat down now very nervous, why were they not shown to Nick's bed?

"Mr and Mrs Harper, your son Nicholas Benjamin Harper and his wife Eve Elisabeth Harper-Campbell was in an accident…"the Doctor started to tell them but Ben interrupted him.

"Wait, wife! Nick hadn't any wife!" Ben said

"He and his wife didn't make it sadly," the Doctor continued.

Neither Ben nor Susan thought it was their son, I mean there must be more than one Nick Harper.

The Doctor told them to follow him; he led them to the mortuary.

There on two tables were two pale people, one was a male around thirty and the other was a woman a few years younger than the male.

But it was no doubt that the male was Nick Harper sure he was a bit older and well paler than the last time they saw him but it was him.

A strangle cry escape Susan when she run over to her son.

Ben tried to not cry but soon did tears blurry his sight, sure he had often told Nick how much he thought he was useless but Nick was were his firstborn son.

Ben remembered the first time he saw Nick, the first time he held him, Ben remember so many happy moments with his son and now was that son dead.

It was first when the Doctor cleared his throat that Ben and Susan remembered him.

"There are of few more things we need to discuss," he said and led them back to his office where he offered them coffee.

When Ben and Susan had calmed down a bit the Doctor told them about the accident.

"…and I got this from your son and daughter-in-law's lawyer to be given to you if both of them died," he said and gave Ben and Susan a DVD

"Eh could we use your TV?" Susan asked

Doctor Thomas nodded and said that he would be back after checking on a few patients, and with that he left them to watch their son one last time.

Ben started the DVD and Nick looked at them from the TV screen.

**DVD**

**First chapter.**

**(2004 November)**

"**Hey, mum and dad," he said and waved "I miss you."**

**A girl suddenly appeared on the screen beside Nick and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Hello, Mr and Mrs Harper, I am Eve Campbell and I am Nick's girlfriend." She said. "Nice meeting you sort of."**

"**Mum dad, I know that I am sort of useless, but I have found a job," Nick said smiling "I am now a trainee cook at Eve's uncle's restaurant and I am doing pretty well."**

"**He is doing great, my uncle loves him," Eve said and kissed Nick sweetly on the lips which Nick answered just as sweetly.**

**After a second Nick turn to the camera again with a big goofy smile.**

"**I am not ready to come home so I thought that I will make a video letters to you so that you can see how I am and how my life is," he said "Well bye for now and I love you guys."**

**End of first chapter**

Ben and Susan just sat and stared at the now black screen.

"She seems like a nice girl," Susan said at last. "And they seem happy too."

"And he got a job too," Ben said.

Susan looked at Ben and started to cry, Ben wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her but he soon join her in the crying. A good twenty minutes later they stop and turn to the screen to see the next chapter.

**DVD**

**Second Chapter**

**(2005 March)**

**A very nervous Nick appeared on the screen.**

"**Hey, Do I look good?" Nick said and laughed a bit.**

**He ran his fingers throw his now a bit longer hair.**

"**I am going to ask Eve to marry me," He said "And I am really nervous about it, I love her more than anything in the world."**

**Nick sat quiet for a moment before he smile.**

"**Wish me luck, bye," He said and closed the camera.**

**It was black for a moment before a very happy Nick appeared again.**

"**Hello again," he said "Well I am now engaged, never thought I would say that."**

**Nick smiled happily and said good night and that he loved them.**

**End of second chapter.**

Susan stared that the screen.

"My baby got engaged without us knowing," She sobbed

"He seems happy," Ben said with a wobbly voice. "He did grow up to be a fine man."

"Yes he did," Susan agreed.

"We did a good job with him," Ben said and kissed Susan on the forehead. "Let's watch next chapter."

Susan nodded.

**DVD**

**Third chapter**

**(2005 October)**

**A Nick dressed in tux over part and a kilt blue and green.**

"**Hey Mum and Dad," he said and waved "I am getting married today. Yeah I know a kilt, but it is a tradition here."**

**Nick looked in to the camera with watery eyes.**

"**I know you would have wanted to be here with me and I would like that too," he said with a wobbly voice. "But I know how it is at home; mum being ill maybe you could come later and we can celebrate it, love you guys and wish me good luck now."**

**Nick closed the camera, it was black for a moment before a church come in to view.**

**Nick stood at the altar waiting with the priest and his best man which was a young man with the same kilt as Nick had.**

**The wedding match started and the camera moved to film Eve walking to the altar, she had a beautiful long ivory dress and she had a long trail after her, and on her head was a tiara.**

**She slowly strides to Nick who smiled at her; she returned the smile and took his hand.**

"**We are gathering here today to join this two in holy matrimony," the priest said "Is there anyone that has anything against this may they talk now or forever be silent."**

**No one said anything; they sang a psalm and the priest read a bit from the bible before he turned to Nick and Eve.**

"**Do you Nicholas Benjamin Harper take Eve Elisabeth Campbell to your lawfully wedded wife," he said "and do you promise to love her in health and sickness, in poorness and wealthiest, now and for ever?"**

"**I do," Nick said and tread the ring on Eve's finger.**

"**Do you Eve Elisabeth Campbell take to Nicholas Benjamin Harper your lawfully wedded husband," he said "and do you promise to love him in health and sickness, in poorness and wealthiest, now and for ever?"**

"**I do," Eve said and tread the ring on Nick's finger**

"**I now pronouns you man and wife," the priest said "You may now kiss the bride."**

**Nick captured Eve's lips in a kiss filled with love, which Eve was more than happy to return.**

**The Church went wild with cheering. And then the screen went black.**

**End of third chapter**

Susan cried when she saw her baby boy getting married.

Ben cried too, there he was his first born getting married and he Ben had not been there to tell Nick how much he love him and how proud he was of him.

"Oh Nick I am so proud of you son," Ben whispered to the black screen.

"We never got to meet her in person and now she is gone," Susan said and buried her face in Ben's chest.

Before they could watch the next chapter Susan's phone rang.

"Hello," she said a bit shaky in the voice.

"_Mum, what have happened?" _Janey asked

Susan told her shortly what had happened, that Nick was at the hospital but that she and Ben would tell them more at home when they got back.

With a sigh they turn to watch the next chapter.

**DVD**

**Fourth chapter**

**(2006 February)**

**Eve looked into the camera.**

"**Hello, I hope everything is okay with you," She said "We are fine here."**

**Nick popped up beside his wife he waved before he kissed Eve on the cheek.**

"**Mum Dad, we have some news," He said and zoomed out and showed Eve with a round belly. "Mum Dad you are going to be grandparents again, I am going to be a daddy."**

**Nick stroked his wife's belly fondly before he kissed Eve.**

"**She or He will come around July the 15," Eve said**

"**Bye for now and we love you guys all three of us," Nick said.**

**End of fourth chapter**

"A grandchild!" Susan cried out "But where is it now?"

Ben smiled; he remembered when Susan had been that round with Nick and how even though he made a lot of fuss he loved her and the unborn child, he could see the same love in Nick's eyes when he looked at Eve even more.

"Ben you don't think the child is dead too?" Susan asked worriedly

"No, Susan I am sure it is fine," he said "It must be with her parents."

"Yes so it must be," Susan said relived "I do wonder if it was a girl or a boy."

"Let's see," Ben said

**DVD**

**Fifth chapter**

**(2006 July)**

**Nick sat in an arm chair with a white bundle in his arms, he looked like seven hard years, with dark rings under his eyes and hair standing up and just tired but happy.**

**He looked into the camera and smiled.**

"**Hello, Mum and Dad," he whispered "She is finally here, it is a baby girl, 7.9 lbs. and 22, 8 inches big baby girl."**

**Nick looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled a big soft smile.**

"**Our little Boudicca Wisdom Cleopatra Godiva Harper-Campbell," Nick said and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.**

**Nick lifted the bundle so that the camera could film the little sleeping face with a few locks of reddish hair in the blanket.**

"**Bye Grandma and granddad," Nick said "We love you."**

**End of fifth chapter**

"A baby girl, she is so cute," Susan cooed at the picture "And what an interesting name Boudicca so historical."

Ben nodded not really knowing what to say, with Janey it had been so different, she had not been married nor had she had a job, she had still been at collage.

"Yeah she has Nick's hair," Ben said in the end. "We have a granddaughter."

"Let's watch next chapter," Susan said and lead on Ben.

And for just that moment they had forgot that their son and daughter-in-law was dead and that their granddaughter was without parents.

**DVD**

**Sixth chapter**

**(2006 October)**

**Eve's face appeared on the screen she hushed and put a finger to her lips and turn the camera to show a nursery with soft creamy white walls and cartoonish animals on them.**

**In a rocking chair sat Nick with Boudicca slowly rocking.**

**Eve walked closer and a smile spread on her face.**

"_**On wings of the wind o'er the dark rolling deep  
Angels are coming to watch over thy sleep  
Angels are coming to watch over thee  
So list to the wind coming over the sea**_

_**Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head o'er and hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head o'er, love, and hear the wind blow" Nick sang softly "The currachs are sailing way out on the blue  
Chasing the herring of silvery hue  
Silver the herring and silver the sea  
Soon they'll be silver for my love and me**_

_**Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head o'er and hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, love, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head o'er, love, and hear the wind blow"**_

**Nick looked down at the baby that was in his arms and smiled ****before he gently kissed the girl's forehead and placed her in a crib with a stuffed teddy dog.**

**It was first now that he notices Eve and the camera.**

"**Hello love," He said quietly "And hello to you too Mum and Dad."**

"**That was lovely sweetheart," Eve said "You are a fantastic daddy."**

**Nick smiled even bigger and kissed Eve lovely.**

"**Bye mum and dad, it is bedtime," He said smiling and closed the camera.**

**The screen went black for a moment before Nick appeared on the screen smiling he waved at them to fallow him, he led them to the nursery.**

**In the rocking chair sat Eve with Boudicca feeding her the bottle and softly singing.**

"_**Can ye no hush your weepin'  
all the wee lambs are sleepin'  
Birdies are nestlin' nestlin' together  
Dream Angus is hirplin' oer the heather**_

Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell  
Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear.

List' to the curlew cryin'  
Faintly the echos dyin'  
Even the birdies and the beasties are sleepin'  
But my bonny bairn is weepin' weepin'**  
**_**" **_**Eve sang softly while rocking slowly.**

**When Boudicca was finish with the milk and had been burped she looked at her daddy who had been standing with a camera and gurgle to him happily.**

**Nick walks over and takes the baby from his wife and gives Eve a kiss.**

"**Hello wee lassie," Nick said in a Scottish accent and tickles Boudicca's tummy. "Are you ready for a nap?"**

**Boudicca yawns like she was answering her daddy's question.**

"**Well let's put this wee rascal down for a nap," Eve said and takes her daughter to the crib.**

"**Night-night wee one," Nick said "and bye to you too mum and dad, love you."**

**End of sixth chapter**

"He remembers that song," Susan whispered "Ben do you remember how I use to sing that song to Nick when he was a baby?"

"Yes and to Janey and Michael too," Ben said "Let's watch the last chapter."

Susan nodded.

**DVD**

**Seventh Chapter**

**(2007 February)**

**Nick and Eve smile at the camera, in Nick's lap sat a happy Boudicca with her teddy dog.**

"**Hello Mum and Dad," Nick said "We, me and Eve have made up a will."**

"**It is just something my parents wanted us to do," Eve put in "Nothing to worry about; we just thought we should tell you that."**

"**Mum dad, if something happened to both of us, we want you to take care of Boudicca, and if you can't then either Michael or Janey will be her guardian," Nick said.**

"**My parents are too old to care for her," Eve said "They are both near 80 now."**

"**Bye," Both Nick and Eve said and the screen went black.**

**A moment later Nick appeared alone on the screen.**

**He smiled at the camera.**

"**Hello, again," he said "Wow a lot has happened since I moved out. And I just want to say thanks for everything you did for me. I know I was a bit of an idiot when I was younger and that I must have been a hand full for you two, and that I am sorry and thankful that you helped me like you did…"**

**Nick cleared his throat.**

"**I love you so much and well I just want to tell you thanks for everything," Nick said with a thick voice.**

**End of seventh chapter.**

**End of DVD**

Both Ben and Susan were in tears by the end of the DVD.

"Oh my baby, my poor baby," Susan cried

Ben just hugged her.

It was like that Doctor Thomas found them.

"Well, there are a few more things we have to deal with," He said "First of all follow me."

The Doctor led them to the children's part of the hospital and in to a single room where a young child was lying and watching a cartoon.

"This is your granddaughter," the Doctor said in a low voice

"She is our granddaughter?" Susan asked and looked at the child.

Said child had short spikey deep ginger hair and deep grey eyes, the child was thin but in a healthy way and there in the arms of the child was the same teddy dog that Ben and Susan had seen in the DVD.

One of the arms of the child was in a red cast and the child had a bandage around the head.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked

"She will be, she has a broken arm and a bad gash on the forehead as you can see, she also has a pretty bad concussion and we are waiting for some results from test we did." the Doctor said

"Hello Sweetie," Susan said to the child "Do you know who we are?"

"No, sorry," the child said. "I am Boudicca Harper-Campbell, nice to meet you."

"We are your daddy's mummy and daddy," Susan said "your mummy and daddy and you were in an accident, your mummy and daddy didn't make it they are in heaven now with god."

"They died?" Boudicca said and hugged the stuffed dog tightly

"Yes sorry sweetheart, but me and your granddad will take care of you," Susan said and hugged the poor child.

Boudicca grows stiff but relaxed after a moment and started to cry.

Doctor Thomas cleared his throat and told Susan and Ben that they sadly had to go, the visit hour was over.

Susan hugged Boudicca one last time and promises her that they would be back the next day.

Susan and Ben droved silently home, they didn't know what to say, their oldest son was dead and they had a granddaughter who now was without any parents.

"We are going to take care of her," Susan said "it is Nick's and Eve's last wish and the house have been awfully quiet without the kids."

"Yes here I was enjoying the silent and Nick just had to get killed and leave us with his kid," Ben muttered

He didn't really mind he just felt like being Mr grumpy.

Susan smile she knew her husband better than anyone else and she could see that he didn't mind Boudicca.

Soon were they home and there both Michael and Janey was waiting to know what they big brother had done this time.

"So what have that big idiot done this time," Janey asked

Susan sighs and told them that Nick was died and everything else.

"So Boudicca will come and live with us as soon as she is okay," Susan said.

The End of first Chapter.


End file.
